Forbidden Love
by Kittie1
Summary: Jindrax (Is that his name or did I screw it up?) and Toxica fluffiness ahead! Dunno where I came up with this...


Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
  
  
A\N: OK. I just wanna make this clear....NO MORE FLAMES! PLEASE! *Dramatically throws self over keyboard, coffee cups every where.* No more flames! Please!! *Smiles innocently* I'll be real good!. OK, I was watching the one PRWF eppie when Toxica saw Master Org moving his horn. Then Toxica and Jindrax in the park. Then I was struck by the Inspariation God!! They seem like the perfect evil little couple! I mean, come on! Can't you see that?! This is just another weird fluffy fic make by the hyper active sugar princess....  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could he lie to me like this? Why? How?"She whispered over and over again. Beneath her silken shroud covering almost all over her face, her crimson lips falling into a frown. In her mind, her eye played over and over the same image. Herself walking past her master's chambers. Seeing him re-arrange his horn. She had fled the entire place, fleeing to the one place that could give her the sancuary she needed. The park. Sitting down in a swing, she began to think. "How could he to this to me?".  
  
"Hey! Toxica snap outta it!"Cried a sudden voice. She whirled around, annoyance glazing her dark almond shaped eyes. She came face to face with the Master of Blades. AKA, Jindrax. Sraighting herself right, she asked calmly, "what?". Shaking his head, he sighed. "I said, so you want to go back to the park? Master Orgs' gone crazy again over our latest failure."He repeated. She nodded slightly in reply, a slight smile spreading under the black silk shroud.  
  
Before she realised, it was night, and the Toxic Org found herself sitting on a very familiar swing. "Somethin' on your mind Toxica?"He asked. She dared not to talk, in fear a sob would escape her lips. But the painful lump was already forming in her throat, tears clouding her vision. The male org noticed this silence, and turned to face her full. "Your not yourself today. You haven't been yourself since you told me about Master Org." He prodded. She abruptly turned her head away, feeling her heart begin to pound a little faster, a slight blush creeping through her pale cheeks. "Come on Toxica. Y' know you can tell me anything. Right?"He said, more than asked. He took her own slight hands within his own larger ones, and said, "Toxica, please, tell me what's the matter.". She shook her head. "I'm fine. Now hush up."She snapped. Falling back slightly, Jindrax sighed. He could never tell her how he felt. Ever. She was just so cold, unforgiving. Like a hole that had no bottom. But then again, why would she have any feelings for him? A clown with some swords and a fancy name.  
  
Toxica turned away, removing her own hands from Jindraxs'. How would she tell him how she felt? He woudn't understand. It was to hard for her. But then again, when they were fighting, he was Jindrax: Master of Blades. But when they weren't getting the stuffing beat out of them by those horrible Power Rangers...he was just Jindrax. Funny, joking, Mr. If You Don't Tell Me What's Wrong I Won't Stop Asking. She blinked rapidly forming tears away to with no avail. The lump in her throat was choking. But then again, it's not like he had any feelings for her. A Toxic Princess Doom Org with an attitude problem. She looked into his direction, to see him looking right back at her.  
  
Jindrax gathered up his courage, and blurted out, "Toxica what the hell is the matter with you? You look like your in love with me or something.". 'Smooth move moron.' He thought.  
  
That did it.  
  
The mighthy and powerful emotionless Toxica broke down crying on the swing she sat upon. She tettered for a few moments. And began to fall foreward. This was just too much for her to bear. Jindrax's arms lunged foreward and caught the female org in his hold. 'Is it even possible? Could she love me?'. He thought wildly. Waving away all thoughts, he focused on one thing: Toxica. "Toxica? Come on, stop crying. Please."He begged. Wiping her eyes with his thumb, he looked into her eyes. 'She looks so innocent.' He thought. "Now are you going to tell me whats wrong, or not? If you aren't, I have something to tell you."He asked. She looked down, embarassed. Half of her told her to get up, and half told her to relish laying in her love's arms. She rested her head on his chest, and whispered something like, "I think I love you.". Beneath her head, she heard Jindrax's heart beat a little faster. He sat her up, so she was sitting half on his lap on the ground. "What did you say?"He asked. His tone was not unkind, but sounded bewildered. "I think--". Her sentence was abruptly cut off but a kiss. Her eyes widended. Jindrax was kissing her! But still through the silk shroud. Breaking away, he said, "now repeat what you were going to say.". "You say what you had to tell me first."She demanded, flinching inwardly at her coldness. "Count of three.". Mentally they counted. "I love you." was the same reply. They both stiffened. "You what?"She asked him. Now it was her turn to sound bewildered. "I said, I love you. More than just like a little sister.". She paled, he loved her? How is that even possible. But then again, Orgs' weren't supposed to feel love, happiness, or anything of the like. But somehow, they broke those barrieres. The baricades holding them apart. For years, they had been very good friends. She seeming him of a joking older brother, and she being the little sister. But those were human terms, but there were humans here...so why not use their sayings? "Hey Toxica...your not gonna start crying again, are you?"He asked. Her heart began to pound again as he put a thumb on her high cheekbone. "No, I'm not. I'm fine."Was the soft reply. Nodding, Jindrax stood, taking Toxica with him. He threw her into a newborn position, with her head resting on his shoulder. "Now then, why don't we leave?"He joked. He began to walk jauntilly, Toxica's head bouncing on his shoudler. She shreiked playfully. "Put me down you multi-color idiot! Put me down!"She cried. He only grinned and threw her over his shoulder. "How about this?"He asked. "You better put me down right now you!"She shouted. He only bounced her harder, "I thought you liked jumping!"He smirked. Rolling her eyes, she wriggled out of his grasp. Standing where she stood, she smiled under her silken smock that covered her face. "Why don't you take that off?"He asked. She stopped where she stood. She let her fingers graze over the silk. She had never really thought of taking it off. She heard Jindrax come up behing her and set his firm hand upon her shoulder. "Toxica? Did you hear me?"He asked, his tone growing with worry. She turned to face him, her eyes still misted with tears. She reached to her blue helmet, and unclipped the two holders on the chains that held up the silk. She let the silk fall into her palm. She kept her head down, afraid of what he would say. Cupping her chin in his hand, he gently forced her head up. He saw a clear face, glowing almost. Crimson lips, dark brown almond shaped eyes, pale skin, long lashes, a perfect face. "Don't look at me, I'm not supposed to have it off."She snapped, and reached to replace her scarf. His gloved hands darted out and clasped onto her frail wrists. "Don't...You look pretty without it on. I can see all of your face."Jindrax argued.  
  
Looking into her eyes, he smiled the best he could. "Can we go home now?"He asked. She nodded in a silent reply as she tucked away the silk cloth in a pocket in her outfit. "Let's go home. We've got alot to talk about."She smiled.  
  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
